Coffee Break
by Mirrored Illusions
Summary: Faith is sent on a coffee run.
1. Coffee Break

**2017 August FaD: August 3rd.  
Pairing**: Faith Lehane/Spencer Reid  
 **Disclaimer:** Property of Joss and whoever owns CM.

Faith smiled to the geek in the line in front of her. He was cute in an innocent way that was strangely appealing. The man, who had to be around her age even if he came across as younger, was dressed in a button-down shirt, a knitted vest, and brown pants, with a brown, well-worn messenger bag over one shoulder. He had medium blond/brown hair, almost reaching his shoulders. He might as well have tattooed 'geek' on his forehead for how subtle he was being.

His appearance was in complete contrast to her own black leather pants, thight blood red corset with a lipstick to match, and black comfortable boots to better kick some ass with. It made her look both sexy and dangerous, a combination she loved.

The most obvious feature though was his face; it was open with brown, intelligent eyes that seemed to want to understand everything about her *right now*. It kinda reminded her of a puppy she'd seen a long time ago.

She gave him a slow perusal from the top of his head and all the way down to his shoes, and then slowly back up again. Faith smirked at the slightly nervous movements he made instinctively in response to her predatory overture. It seemed geek-boy had some self-preservation; it made her shift just enough to give him a good view of her cleavage. The resulting blush was adorable.

This man wasn't her usual type, too nerdy for her to get down and dirty with, but he was carrying a gun visible on his belt, and if she wasn't mistaken then he had an FBI badge clipped on right next to it. He was too comfortable for it to be a fake and in any case she doubted he could've successfully pulled off the charade even if it was.

Then again, she was in D.C., not far from Quantico, so chances were he was legit. Briefly, she entertained the thought of strongly coming on to him, just to see how he'd react, but she didn't really have the time to play with the Fed. B was waiting outside for her coffee and wouldn't appreciate Faith taking a nookie break. Maturity really sucked sometimes.

A few minutes later and it was finally her turn and she ordered four coffee's to go. Then she turned around and gave agent Geek another quick once-over and a downright filthy smirk before she sauntered back outside.


	2. Coffee To Go

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon. CM belongs to someone who isn't me.  
Written for the 2017 August FaD, Day 16.

Spencer reflexively smiled back at the leather-clad brunette behind him in line when she gave him what he thought was an amused, but appreciative smile. He approximated the woman to be a year younger than him, maybe two. She was fit and moved smoothly in the same way certain predators did when they were trying not to spook their prey. However, he was uncertain if he, the other customers, or all of them were the prey. Or if it were any of them at all.

Her generous chest was in stark contradiction to the overall dangerous image, it softened the tough appearance a little, but it was well-displayed inside a tight, dark red corset. The outfit was completed with a pair of black leather pants and black boots. Her long, wavy hair was brown with some highlights, and her eyes were a dark brown. He was certain JJ had once called the makeup she wore 'bedroom eyes'.

The woman's face was vaguely familiar to him, but he was unable to place it just then. It kept niggling him at the back of his mind, but he was certain he would remember soon. He always did, in the end.

He knew the brunette was out of his league, both as a romantic partner and as a friend, regardless of her not being his type at all, but she was attractive and the line in from of him was long, so observing a specimen of the female gender was an acceptable way to pass the time for a male of his age. Especially as the female in question didn't seem to mind the attention, in fact, she appeared to both enjoy and encouraging it.

A closer inspection of her body, beyond all the bad girl leather, the predatory attitude, the sex appeal, and the general 'nothing to see here, move along' facade, he saw the contour of what he suspected was a knife. On the other side, he saw something which appeared to be a cylindrical shaped object of about 6-8 inches. He frowned. Perhaps an adult toy?

Just then the woman began giving him a very slow inspection; starting from the top of his head and moving down to his face, neck, his collarbone and both of his shoulders. She continued down his chest and abdomen, before giving his private parts an extra thorough examination, and then continuing further down to his thighs, knees, shins, and finally his feet. Once she reached his shoes she reversed her visual journey and moved back up until she reached his eyes.

Spencer was unable to stop himself from shifting under her scrutinizing gaze, nor could he stop himself from starting to react to the intimate attention despite the predacious attitude. When she finished her sweep, she moved just enough so that his superior height gave him a perfect view of her ample chest, and as he was still analyzing every little part of her he automatically did the same with his sudden new perspective. When he realized what he was ogling he blushed deeply and looked away. In his peripheral view, he saw her grin broaden.

He was a triple Ph.D. *and* he was a federal agent; he shouldn't be blushing at the sight of a woman's breasts, even if he had rather accidentally gotten a much better and extended view that he had intended. Still, he spent the next few minutes in line resolutely looking away from the beautiful and dangerous woman. When he got his turn he ordered coffee's for the entire team, then walked towards the door in a perhaps more sedate pace than he would've normally.

He dawdled long enough that she walked past him on her way out of the coffee shop. When she came up beside him she gave him a second once-over, followed by an explicit smirk which went straight to his groin. Spencer immediately filled his mind with the most gruesome crime scenes he had ever been to in order to get his body to cooperate.

Swallowing and giving himself a ten-count and he continued walking towards the exit.


End file.
